


[podfic] It's Not Easy

by reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Muppet Show, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Divas - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Podfic, SHIELD Public Relations, Unrequited Crush, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: For the sake of PR, the Avengers make an appearance on The Muppet Show. For the prompt: "MCU/The Muppets, any, it's not easy being green" for Cracky Crossovers day at comment-fic on livejournal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] It's Not Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037050) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] It's Not Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187180) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Crack, Crossover, SHIELD Public Relations, Humor, divas, Unrequited Crush

 **Length:** 00:05:14

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG_Mup\)%20_It's%20Not%20Easy_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
